The Murder of Courtney Gale
by Pathetic4HeadedMassOfTentacles
Summary: A rewrite of 'Courtney is Murdered' When Courtney's body is found in the dumpster of a local dive bar, Detective Riley is on the case to find out who took the life of the young CIT agent.
1. Chapter 1

It's been more than a year since I wrote 'Courtney is Murdered', I have become somewhat popular since then in Cowboy Bebop and Vocaloid fanfiction, I looked back, a reread this fanfic, a I wanted to go back in time and punch myself, my most viewed story, reaching three thousand views, my first story brought me undeserved fame within a month. I see that story had such good potential and I wasted it, so I am redeeming myself and rewriting it, hoping it can get more views and reviews then the other…

11 PM, April 14. Ontario Canada, police sirens can be heard across the city, red and blue lights flashing from atop the police cars that surrounded 'Drunken Fred's Pub', police were behind the building, the dumpster behind the complex that held a gruesome scene were a man who stumbled in the back of the pub, drunk, but sober enough to call the police when he found a leg sticking out of the dumpster.

A 16 year old girl, naked, a gunshot through the head, the visible trauma that could only be scene, she was dead, long before the drunken man found her in the dumpster.

The girls name was Courtney Gale, she was famous for being on the TV show Total Drama, and a CIT agent after her little time spent on the show, she was still famous and, despite her age, drank at that bar frequently and was well liked among the other, but that could be because of her fame, but that didn't matter right now.

Detective Riley, he would be the investigator for this case, a man in his 50's with grey hair and wrinkles, from age and from the stress from his work, he has been stuck with many challenging cases, and was considered one of the best, when Courtney's mother asked for the best detective to find out who killed her daughter, Detective Riley was called onto to scene.

He watched as Courtney's body was taken away to the forensics lab. "She appears to have been shot in the head." A police officer said when he approached the old detective, "Along with being raped as well, there were traces of semen and signs of a struggle as well."

Riley pulled a flask out of his breast pocket, opening it up and took a long swig, he swears after this he'll retire for good, he seen stuff like this, only the rape in murder where with different cases most of the time, ok, it was murder, but he never dealt with this before. He sighed, his breath coming out in a little cloud of mist and nodded, "I see, do we have any leads?"

"Not much, we just know she was once on that popular reality show."

Of course, Riley knew her face from somewhere, but he never watched the show, he was never into reality shows because they were horribly played out. The ambulance took her body away, and he thought about it for a moment, "Hmm, did you watch this show?"

The cop nodded yes, shamefully. "It was an awful show, I watched it with my kids, alright."  
"How was she?"

"She was disliked, it seemed."

Riley cocked an eye brow, "Perhaps I should start with the other contestants, tell me, who was she closest with?"

The cop looked at him, "A kid I dealt with a few times actually, a kid named Duncan Calver, he was dating her, but things got sour when he hooked up with a new girl on the show and Courtney did not take it lightly. She tried to kill them several times, actually, I got a few calls from the kid saying some 'psycho bitch' is trying to kill him and his girlfriend, I guess now he was referring to her."

Riley smiled, "Hmm, not even a hour and I already got I lead." Riley took another swig from the flash before sealing it up and tucking it away in breast pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

I would have updated sooner, but I had shit to do

Anyway, more faves already than the original

Also, there will be a twist

* * *

I watched that god awful show, and from what I can tell, I'm not surprised someone killed her, I noticed the two prime candidates who could have committed this murder, those two would be Gwen Dawson and Duncan Calver, and they seemed to have the biggest motives to kill Courtney. I first went to interview Gwen.

I arrived at her house and her parents, with nervous eyes just like all the others, let me interview their daughter, she sat across from me at the rather small dining table, I could already tell she was a single child.

"So, Gwen, have you heard about Courtney's death?" I ask, she nods a yes, "What is your take on it?"

"Honestly? I really don't care." She said, lack of emotion usually was the sign that she was guilty, but I wasn't one to jump to conclusions that quickly.

"And why is that? Can you tell me how you and Courtney interacted?"

"Well, if everything on Total Drama was real, I would be surprised if me or Duncan didn't kill her, I mean fuck, she was actually trying to kill me on the show!"

"Real life?"

She nodded, "No, that was scripted, off set; we were friendly acquaintances at the most. We got along pretty well, well, until the third season, then we stopped talking all together, we figured it'd be for the best, especially with the fact that me and Duncan were dating in real life."

I nodded, "interesting, how were things between her and Duncan?"

"How the fuck was I supposed to know?"

"He is your boyfriend, you said that, right?"

"Oh." She blushed in embarrassment, "Yeah, well, he never talks much about her, so you'll have to ask him." She chuckled.

I cock an eyebrow at her and nod, "Where is Duncan."

Her eyebrows furrowed and she crossed her arms, "One thing that wasn't scripted was Duncan's criminal record, he's in jail again."  
"For what, exactly?"  
"I don't know, robbing a convenience store or some shit."

I nodded, and got up from my seat, "Thank you for your time, Miss Dawson."

So far from what I can gather, she seems to have no real grudge against Courtney off set, I will inteveiw Duncan next.

* * *

Well, short chapter. but I couldn't fit much into it, leave some suggestions for who detective Riley should interveiw next


	3. Chapter 3

No new ideas, better update this fanfiction

I should mention that the first one was so half ass because I wasn't really taking it seriously

Also, that some parts will be the same, the ending will be different, I can tell you that.

I am currently at the Toronto correction center, the loud boisterous laughter and ear piercing yells surround me as I walk among the other inmates, I can feel their eyes upon me, in all fairness, I have sent a few here. Some remember my face, I bet, I look around, Duncan's cell should be around here somewhere. Soon enough, I find it, I could tell, his Mohawk was sticking from the cell bars, I make a slight jog towards the cell, and I saw him, he had a black eye, and in the cell was a black haired girl having a smoke. Must of snuck in in.

"What do you want?" The boy asks harshly, as he rests his forehead against the bars.

"I am detective Riley." I introduce myself, he rolls his eyes, he probably doesn't even know about Courtney's death.

"And?" He drags that word on, making a gesture with his hand, "I have nothing to tell you, nothing that involves a detective."  
I clear my throat, "I know, but I should state the reason why I am here." From the corner of my eye I could see the girl with black hair turn her head towards me, and yet I wonder, aren't these types of things separated by gender to avoid sexual assault? I shake my head, no, I am not here to wonder about such things, I look back at Duncan, "Well, do you remember Courtney?"

"How could I? If it weren't for the scenes we were put in, although, I would have forgotten about her." He chuckles, from that; I could gather that she was rather bland outside of the false reality TV show.

"Why so?"

"We never talked much besides the show, she was a goody two shoes, except she didn't want a bad boy." He said, he looked back at me, "So, why are you here? Want an autograph or something, aren't you two old for a fucking stupid show like that?"

"No, I just came here to say that Courtney has been murdered, and I am here to interview you."

Duncan lifted his head from the bars and looked at me widened, "What?" He asked, kinda as if he was faking the surprise, but I didn't say anything about it, he sighed before I could continue and said "Well, she must have pissed off someone, real or not, chicks like her can have a darker side." He chuckled, I cocked an eyebrow, just then, the black haired girl walked up to the bars.

"Duncan, who the fuck is he?" she pointed at me, "I couldn't care less until I heard that Courtney was killed."

I look down at the small girl, she looked young, to young to be in here, "Who is she?" I ask.

"Jade." She says, spitting her cigarette on the floor, what a way to introduce yourself, "So, what the fuck is this all about."

"I am here to ask Duncan a few questions, are you his friend?"  
"Yeah, have been ever since I met him few days after I joined that freak show." She laughed.

"Except you took your job to seriously." He gestured towards her and she laughed.

"What? I minus well have some fun torturing you fucks." She nudges him a bit.

"Wait, you worked on the show to?"

Jade turned towards me and nodded, "Yeah, till the end of the third seasons, came in around the second one when Chris killed off his interns." She laughed, "He said he wouldn't put me in fatal test runs if I just torture these fucks when he wasn't."

"I see." No wonder why she's here, I made a note that I shall interview her as well.

"So, why is he here?" She asked.

"This guy thinks I murdered Courtney."

"Well," I tried to cut in, "I didn't say he did it, necessarily."

Jade cut me off with a chuckle, and looked at Duncan, "You shittin' me?" She turned back towards me, "Don't waste your breath on him, he may have ended up here, but he ain't hot the balls or the brain to pull off a murder." She laughed, and Duncan turned to look at her angrily.

"What?" He asked angrily, the girl didn't seem intimidated, as if she was dealing with a rabid dog on a leash.

"I'm just saying, you may have ended up in jail for some bullshit, but that doesn't mean you can pull off a murder." She said calmly, which only seemed to rage Duncan.

"Oh yeah?! I can kill you right here!" He yelled, I stepped back a bit, and then all of a sudden, jade pulled out a toothbrush with the end sharpened from her pocket.

"Bring it on, cunt!" She yelled, I figured I should come back at a different time."


End file.
